elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
At the Summit of Apocrypha
This quest serves as the final quest to the add-on. Background Hermaeus Mora taught me the final Word of Power of the "Bend Will" Shout, killing Storn in the process. I now have what I need to return to Apocrypha and face Miraak. Walkthrough Storn Crag-Strider's sacrifice must not be in vain. Journey back to Apocrypha and defeat Miraak, the first Dragonborn and bring peace back to the Island. Chapter I and II Read the Black Book: Waking Dreams. This will transport the Dragonborn to Apocrypha. Walk straight ahead and activate the large book to transport to Chapter II. Next head up the stairs and over the bridge to a higher platform where the book Boneless Limbs is found on an altar. Take the book and head up the stairs that retract. At the top enter the door to Chapter III. Chapter III Proceed through the tunnels and defeat the Seekers. Head up the stairs where the book Delving Pincers is found. Take the book and head back to near the start of the chapter were a gate will now be open. Activate the scrye to expand a tunnel ahead. At the end of the tunnel, take a right to reach the upper levels. Take a left and activate another scrye. Then walk along central bridge to reach the far side where the book Prying Orbs is on an altar. Take the book and proceed towards the newly opened gate. Walk through the tunnels to reach another door to Chapter IV. Chapter IV In this area walk down the steps and defeat the Seekers. Head to the bottom level and through a tunnel to the south. Follow the tunnel until an intersection is reached near a stone table. First take a right and walk forward until the tunnel retracts. Head back and walk to the end of the other tunnel for the same result. Now walk back the way that you originally entered to discover the tunnels have shifted to lead to a new area. Defeat the Seekers and head up the stairs and take the book Gnashing Blades. This will cause the tunnel to shift again. Head down the stairs and take a right into a new tunnel. Keep heading into the tunnel until two stone tables are reached. The tunnel ahead will expand and lead to a new area. Walk over the bridge, dodging the tentacles, and head up the stairs and activate a scrye to shift the tunnel. Go back down and into the tunnel again to reach another new area. This area is more open with a large pool in the middle. Activate a scrye near the wall to open a gate. Heading towards the gate will cause a Lurker to emerge from the pool. Defeat it and head into the tunnel and activate another scyre to open a large gate in the main room. Head up the stairs to reach a door that leads to Chaper V. Chapter V Head through the tunnels and defeat the Seekers. The tunnel leads to a large dome shaped area with several walkways and a central glowing structure. Around the edges of walkway are pedesals where the books that have been collected need to be placed. Each pedestal has a clue as to which book needs to be placed there: *The pedestal with the fangs - Gnashing Blades *The pedestal with the pincers - Delving Pincers *The pedestal with the tentacles - Boneless Limbs *The pedestal with the eye - Prying Orbs Once the final book is placed head to the central structure and enter Chapter VI. Chapter VI This book leads to the summit. Head through the tunnel that leads to an open area. In the distance are two Seekers studying a Word Wall. Defeat them and read the Word Wall to learn the final word of Dragon Aspect. Suddenly, Miraak's dragon, Sahrotaar, will fly overhead and attack. Use the full power Bend Will shout on him to break his will. He will land and say "Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak." The First Dragonborn After using Bend Will on Sahrotaar, he will land and submit. Walk over and mount him. He will take off and a short message will appear to explain how to ride the dragon. Sahrotaar cannot be directly controlled in flight, rather guided in a general direction to attack enemies. During the flight to the tallest tower in Apocrypha, Sahrotaar will remark:'' "Beware, Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here."'' Upon reaching the tower, Miraak will state:'' "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first."'' Upon landing and dismounting Sahrotaar, Miraak begins a short monologue as his dragon minions, Relonikiv and Kruziikrel, sit perched upon the nearby arches: "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" During the final battle, Miraak will have to be defeated four times. The first three times he is brought down to low health, he will become ethereal and teleport to the middle of the arena and use a shout to kill a dragon and absorb its soul, restoring his health completely. He will do this a total of three times. When all three dragons have been killed and he reaches low health again, Hermaeus Mora will intervene, levitating Miraak in the air and impaling him with a tentacle before a death blow can be struck. Hermaeus Mora: "Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Miraak: "May he/she be rewarded for his/her service as I am!" Hermaeus Mora: "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded" Miraak's death marks the end of the quest. Upon death, ten dragon souls are gained from him, plus any he stole from slain dragons. His skeletal remains can be looted for his mask, robes, boots, gloves, sword and staff. A structure will then appear out of the central pool with the Black Book on a pedestal. Activating the book will cause several green orbs to appear. Activating the book a second time will return the Dragonborn to Solstheim. Reward Once the quest is completed, several glowing green orbs will form a ring around the central structure. Each orb represents a skill. Activating an orb grants the ability to wipe the associated skill tree of all the perks invested into it. The skill points can then be re-invested into a different skill tree, essentially "re-specing" the character. The cost of resetting a skill tree is one Dragon Soul. This isn't a single use reward, rather it can be performed at any time by reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams and returning to Apocrypha. Trivia *Until you complete this quest, you won't be able to get any new quests or complete current quests for the Skaal. Gallery Gnashing Blades.png|Gnashing Blades pedestal Delving Pincers.png|Delving Pincers pedestal Boneless Limbs.png|Boneless Limbs pedestal Prying Orbs.png|Prying Orbs pedestal Summit of Apocrypha - Seekers Word Wall 2.png|Seekers examine the Word Wall Summit of Apocrypha - Riding Sahrotaar.png|Riding Sahrotaar Summit of Apocrypha - Final Arrival.png|Confronting Miraak at the Summit Summit of Apocrypha - Miraak Defeated.png|Miraak Defeated Journal Bugs Occasionally, when entering the "Waking Dreams" area of Apocrypha, and all other Apocrypha areas, the game may freeze. * A possible fix for this is to press the Xbox menu button just as the screen loads. * Another way, if your game freezes before you can press the menu button: pressing the menu button while the screen is frozen will eventually bring up the Xbox Menu, allowing for the game to be continued, or if still frozen, exited from. After defeating Miraak and opening the Black Book: Waking Dreams, it is possible to be missing one of the Clear Skill Perks (Ex: Clear Destruction will be missing). Possible fix is leaving the area and reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams again; this should restore the missing Clear Skill Tree perk. If Miraak is brought down to zero health before he is able to absorb the next dragon, he will bug out and you will not be able to defeat him or finish the quest. * Reload from last Auto-Save After using the "Bend Will" shout on Miraak's dragon, he tells you to climb aboard, but it is possible to be missing the option to mount him. Confirmed on the PC as well. When Miraak goes ethereal to heal himself, there is a chance that you will absorb the Dragon Soul instead of him, rendering him unable to get out of ethereal mode and the story-line unbeatable. :The Dragon Soul appears to be consumed by the nearest Dragon Born - position yourself opposite to the dragon he is about to consume; this worked fine for me after he was stuck in ethereal the first two times. (Miraak was nearest to the dragon and it didn't bug for me) When reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams you may not be teleported to Apocrypha. No solutions are known as of now. Once you've reached the end of the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha" you will see the word wall. As you walk up to the word wall you learn a word of power but the dragon will not show up, meaning you can not complete the quest. * Unconfirmed, but this may be caused by not unlocking all words of the Bend Will shout before starting At the Summit of Apocrypha. Using unrelenting force on a dragon with the perk that makes them disintegrate will stop Miraak from absorbing the soul, rendering the mission uncompletable. After Miraak absorbs the 3 dragons souls it is possible that he will not be killed by Hermaeus Mora. Mora will play dialog in the centre pool but will never appear, leaving you unable to finish the quest. No known fix for this as when i load a previous save it keeps repeating. Solution by TheMarvin82: In console type in SetsStage DLC2MQ06 500 to finish the quest then use SetsStage DLC2MQ06 580 to bring the book up to be able to pick your perk and get home. You will not be able to loot Miraaks body for his items. : well the only fix i found for to resurrect the dragon you flew there with and just fly around and press ctrl not sure if this works for sure but it worked for me After using the "Bend Will" shout on Miraak's dragon, the dragon lands and you can mount it. However, the dragon takes off and you remain hanging in the air in the mounted position. The dragon flies off and the game keeps prompting you to lock on to targets and attack them, but you cannot see the dragon or any targets, and you cannot lock on to anything. : Possible solution: delete Data\Meshes\Actors\Dragon\Character Assets\skeleton.nif - this is usually placed by Realistic Ragdolls and Force, and will result in dragons reverting to the default joints from the vanilla game. Miraak won't be impaled by Hermaus Mora and gets stuck under the goo pile in the middle. No known fix as of yet. : Possible Solution: Use the''' moveto player''' console command to move Miraak back up to the arena. Then use SetStage DLC2MQ06 500 to end the quest and''' SetStage DLC2MQ06 580 to bring up the book to get back and get your clear perk. Miraak's body will be unlootable, but the command '''openactorcontainer will allow the PC to retrieve the items. It's impossible for you and Miraak to absorb dragon souls and you can't beat him and finish the final quest Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests Category:Articles with Spoilers